Doktor
Mit einigen Jahren an der Universität ist der Doktor ein fähiger Arzt, der die schlimmsten Verletzungen mit einer chirurgischer Präzision behandeln kann - in jeder noch so einsamen Nacht. Als der Doktor in ein einfachses Leben in Salems Lokalarzt zurückkehrte, überfiel den Bürgermeister einen Verdacht über die unglaublichen Fähigkeiten, wie der Doktor die Patienten aus ihrem kritischen Zustand holte. Er bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und kürzte die Finanzierung des Stadtkrankenhauses. Ausserdem drohte er dem Doktor, ihn wegen Hexerei zu vertreien. Für diese unglaubliche Tat schwor der gute Doktor niemals den Bürgermeister zu retten. Jahre später, doch ohne die Vergangenheit zu vergessen, kümmert sich der Doktor immer noch im Stillen um die guten Menschen in der Stadt, auch wenn sie ihn dafür ins Exil senden würden. Die Mafia Angriffe und Attacken des Serienkillers sind nichts im Vergleich zu den medizinischen Kenntnissen und rafinierten Techniken des Doktors. Doch so gut er diese auch in Schach hält, bahnt sich eine neue Bedrohnung an: der Brandstifter treibt sein Unwesen. So leid es dem Doktor auch tut, die Ziele des Brandstifters liegen nicht im Bereich des Möglichen. Er kann nur wenig für Patienten tun, die bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verkohlt sind. Statistiken Name: Doktor (Doctor or Doc) Orientierung: Bewohner Schutz Fähigkeiten: Heile eine Person pro Nacht und verhindere deren Tod. Attribute: *Du darfst dich selbst nur einmal heilen *Du wirst wissen, ob deine Zielperson attackiert wurde. Ziel: Lynche jeden Kriminellen und Bösewicht. Notiz: *Du kannst Angriffe von dem Veteran, von dem Rächer, von einem Bodyguard, dem Paten oder dem Mafioso, von dem Serienkiller oder dem Werwolf abwenden/heilen. * Du kannst die Begleiterin/die Gemahlin/den Gefängniswärter, welche den Serienkiller oder den Werwolf (bei Vollmond) besucht haben, heilen. Doch du wirst nicht wissen, dass sie angegriffen wurden. * Du kannst Bodyguards heilen, welche bei dem Versuch andere zu schützen, gestorben sind. * Du kannst nicht das Ziel des Gefängniswärters, einen selbstmordgefährdeten Rächer, einen vom Geist des Narren gejagten oder einen vom Brandstifter entzündeten Spieler heilen. *Du kannst den Bürgermeister nicht heilen, wenn dieser sich enttarnt hat. * Du wirst weiterhin bloß die Nachricht "Your target was attacked" (dt. dein Ziel wurde angegriffen) sehen, auch wenn dieser von einem Bodyguard beschützt wurde oder eine Immunität besitzt. * Wenn du jemanden heilst, der vor einem Werwolf angegriffen wurde, wirst du sterben. * Du heilst jeden Angriff (ausgenommen die obengenannten Ausnahmen) während den Nacht und wirst auch über jeden davon informiert. Vorrausetzungen für den Sieg: * Du gewinnst mit der Stadt * Du musst alle Mitglieder der Mafia töten * Du musst alle Serienkiller töten * Du musst alle Brandstifter töten * Du musst alle Hexen töten * Du gewinnst mit dem Überlebenskünstler * Du musst alle Werwölfe töten * Du musst alle Vampire töten Strategie * Bleib ruhig und gebe deine Rolle nur preis, wenn es unbedingt nötig ist. Du kannst deine Fähigkeiten im Stillen nutzen, um jemandem vor dem Tod zu retten, wenn er in die Fänge der Mafia gerät. Sage nichts, wenn du jemanden in der vorherigen Nacht geheilt hast. * Schütze dich nicht gleich in der ersten Nacht, sondern spare den Schutz für einen späteren Zeitpunkt des Spiels auf. Wenn du deine Rolle nicht offenbart hast, ist das Risiko, schon früh zu sterben, klein. Sobald das Spiel weiter vorangeschritten ist, kann es notwendig sein, seine Rolle zu verraten. Sobald die anderen um deine Identität wissen, schütze dich selbst. Denn der Doktor ist ein Ärgernis für die Mafia und den Serienkiller. * Beschütze den Bodyguard. Solange du nicht stirbst, kann er so weitere Dorfbewohner beschützen, ohne getötet zu werden. So kannst du auch indirekt den Bürgermeister beschützen. * Beschütze den Gefängniswärter, während er jemandem im Gefängnis hat, der ein Serienkiller oder ein Werwolf sein könnte. Doch wenn der Werwolf den Gefängniswärter direkt angreift, wird er dich ebenfalls attackieren. * Zwei Docs, die einander gegenseitig heilen, sind sehr schwer zu töten. Dies vermag nur die Hexe oder ein Transporter (wechselt das Ziel aus), eine Begleiterin oder eine Gemahlin (Rollenblockierung) oder ein Brandstifter. * Eine Verbündung eines Doktors und eines Bodyguards ermöglich einen pernamten Schutz / eine pernamente Heilung, unmöglich zu zerstören. Während der Doktor angegriffen wird, tötet der Bodyguard den Angreiffer und wird dabei vom Doktor geheilt. ** Einzig der Werwolf kann diese Verbündung auflösen: wenn er versucht, den Bodyguard zu töten, stirbt der Doktor. * Zu behaupten ein Henker zu sein, kann die Chance steigern, nicht getötet zu werden. Denn ein Henker besitzt Nachtimmunität und so wird die Mafia oder der Serienkiller nicht versuchen, dich in der Nacht zu töten. Der eigentliche Henker wird dich wahrscheinlich nicht enttarnen. Trotzdem solltest du dies erst am Tag 3 oder 4 versuchen, da sie dich sonst am Tag 2 hängen können, weil es keine Hinweise gibt. ** Wenn du dies versuchst, sage nicht direkt, dass du der Henker bist. Verdächtige lieber einen anderen Mitspieler ohne einen Beweis zu liefen. Wenn er unschuldig ist und ein anderer Stadtbewohner dies beweisen kann, wird man schnell glauben, du bist der Henker. Dies kann jedoch leicht daneben gehen, wenn er tatsächlich schuldig ist. ** Wenn du bis jetzt niemandem im Spiel vertraust, gib offen zu, dass du der Henker bist und sage, du möchstest dein Ziel nicht töten. Beachte: oute dich nicht als Henker, wenn du hochgevotet wirst. Sobald du vor dem Galgen stehst, ist es eine leichte Entscheidung für die Stadt, eine neutrale Rolle zu hängen. * Wird dein Ziel angegriffen und du heilst es, ist es wahrscheinlich kein Serienkiller oder ein Mitglied der Mafia. Das kann eine wichtige Information sein, wenn diese Person angeklagt wird. * Solltest du wissen, wer der Veteran ist, kann es eine gute Idee sein, sich mit ihm zu verbünden. Du kannst ihm sagen, du bist Doktor und ihn jede Nacht heilen. So kannst er seine Alarme für einen späteren Zeitpunkt aufbewahren. Für eine vollständige Liste aller Rollen siehe: Rollen Dies ist eine Übersetzung aus dem originalen Town of Salem WikiKategorie:Rollen Kategorie:Bewohner Rollen Kategorie:Bewohner Schutz